


Всё и ничего

by Sagonna



Category: GreedFall (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Porn, Childhood Memories, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, Pregnancy, Pseudo-Incest, Vaginal Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-13 08:01:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21240812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sagonna/pseuds/Sagonna
Summary: Они всегда, сколько Женевьева себя помнит, были вместе; как Константин может исчезнуть бесследно, а она – остаться без него?





	1. Всё, что возможно

Под конец вечера Женевьева уже не сомневалась, что ей придется извиняться перед госпожой де Моранж за поведение Константина: бедная женщина явно не ожидала, что новый наместник будет восторгаться Новой Сереной с таким жаром, словно впервые в жизни оказался в городе или видит столовое серебро на белой скатерти.

— А это вино! Этот хрусталь! Эта лестница! — Константин жестикулировал вилкой с дирижерским жаром, угрожая оставить ее в прическе госпожи де Моранж. — Все просто... ве-ли-ко-леп-но!

Женевьева ковырнула кусок рыбы на тарелке и только после этого поняла, что на нервах схватилась за вилку для мяса. Это чуть не стало последней каплей: несколько мгновений она размышляла, не стоит ли совершить переворот, заколов вилкой Константина, и объявить себя единственной владычицей Тир-Фради, прежде чем прежняя наместница решит, что под видом княжеских отпрысков к ней прислали двух дикарей, и взашей выгонит их из дворца.

Женевьева попыталась занять госпожу де Моранж собственным разговором, но заглушить поток болтовни Константина было не легче, чем заткнуть пальцем дыру в плотине. С корабля он видел горы — они были величественны! А эти леса так экзотичны! Дома в Новой Серене даже выше, чем в старой! Он хочет чаще гулять по городу, любуясь здоровым и благополучным видом своих подданных! А эти островитяне дружелюбны, не правда ли? Несомненно, он, Константин д`Орсей, счастливейший из наместников!

Наконец госпожа де Моранж, улыбаясь уже довольно бледно, откланялась, пожелав им как следует отдохнуть после долгого утомительного плавания, — возможно, уповала на то, что после отдыха помраченный многомесячной качкой рассудок наместника восстановится.

Женевьева держала лицо до благословенного момента, когда можно было отпустить слуг, и уж тогда вцепилась ногтями в ухо Константина, немилосердно его выворачивая. Она надеялась, что делает ему очень больно.

— Зачем было это представление? Бедняжка наверняка уже отправляет срочные депеши в Хикмет и Сан-Матеус, что сына князя д`Орсея подменили на корабле цирковой обезьяной!

— Ай! — Константин рванулся из ее когтей. — Если я так плохо себя вел, лучше отшлепай меня, о строжайшая из кузин!

Наверное, ее лицо вспыхнуло так же ярко, как ухо, которое Константин потер, притворно кривясь, чтобы скрыть довольную ухмылку. Женевьева предпочитала держать это воспоминание в самом дальнем темном уголке памяти (по крайней мере, до тихих одиноких ночей): тот злосчастный раз, когда она в сердцах пригрозила отшлепать Константина, а он с самым непринужденным видом улегся на кушетку со спущенными штанами, — и все закончилось совсем не так, как предполагалось.

— Может быть, — шепнул Константин, раздувая дыханием прядку волос на ее виске, — я как раз надеялся, что тебе захочется меня наказать...

— Ох, прекрати! — Чувствуя, что сгорает в собственном огне, она уперлась в его грудь обеими руками. — Это был твой шанс вызвать симпатию госпожи де Моранж! Нельзя два раза произвести первое впечатление, Константин! Почему тебе так хочется выглядеть глупее, чем ты есть? 

Константин разочарованно застонал и принялся расстегивать пуговицы камзола.

— О, она все равно так решит рано или поздно, — заявил он беспечно, сбрасывая роскошное облачение прямо на пол, — так почему бы не облегчить чужой труд? Точно так же, как я облегчаю труд своего камердинера, самостоятельно укладываясь в постель, когда рядом моя прелестная кузина. Ты ведь воспользуешься моим гостеприимством, дражайшая Женевьева, пока не будут окончательно готовы покои в твоей резиденции? Я уверен, их нужно отделать очень тщательно...

Не улыбайся он так дразняще, то выглядел бы телемским святым в мягком свете свечей: златовласый юный княжич в белоснежной рубашке, будто бы источающей собственное сияние. Женевьева только вздохнула. Казалось, она провела половину жизни, доказывая окружающим, что Константин — вовсе не глупая красивая болонка в человеческом обличье, а вторую половину — разбираясь со стараниями кузена доказать обратное. А ведь она думала, что на Тир-Фради действительно что-то изменится, без неодобрительного взгляда князя у Константина появится шанс проявить себя! Только вот нужно ли это ему?

Будто угадав мысли Женевьевы, Константин нежно коснулся ее подбородка.

— Мы обязательно поговорим о делах с утра, дорогая кузина. Но сейчас... посмотри, какая ночь! И какая кровать! Она даже не будет качаться, если мы сами ее не раскачаем! Как проведешь первую ночь на новом месте, таким и будет весь следующий год, ты это знаешь? 

— Примета, которую ты сам только что придумал. Кроме того, может быть, на следующий год у меня совсем другие планы.

И все же она сдавалась. Наверное, в чем-то Константин был прав: они впервые ступили на берег после нескольких месяцев плаванья, и пусть даже Женевьева не страдала от морской болезни, голова все еще шла кругом. Она чувствовала себя слегка растерянной и в то же время взбудораженной, устала, но не хотела спать. Их жизнь изменилась целиком и полностью, они начинали ее на далекой удивительной земле, и кто мог знать, что здесь принесет им будущее?

Пользуясь ее задумчивостью, он вновь подобрался к ней, заключил в объятья и неторопливо целовал — сначала за ухом, потом спускаясь все ниже по шее.

— Ну же, эмиссар де Сарде… — пробормотал он, проведя языком по коже почти до самой ключицы. — Я ожидаю от вас большей решительности в отстаивании наших общих интересов...

Этого было достаточно, чтобы она вновь толкнула Константина в грудь, прямо на столь приглянувшуюся ему кровать.

— Для этого, ваша светлость, вам лучше прислушиваться к моим пожеланиям. И если у вас будут интересные предложения, я буду готова выслушать их позже. В моей комнате.

...Дурной пример Константина оказался заразителен. Женевьева тоже облегчила труд камеристке, отпустив ее сразу после того, как было снято платье, и принялась расчесывать волосы, любуясь с балкона «такой ночью». Та и впрямь была прекрасна; Женевьеве немного не хватало ярких огней никогда не засыпавшей Серены, но зато в усыпанное звездами небо не поднимался дым от погребальных костров, а по улицам не двигались мрачные факельные шествия. Пламя билось только на вершине маяка, да в глубине острова в тусклом багровом свечении вырисовывался силуэт огнедышащей горы. Воздух пах морем и соснами, и совсем слабо — человеческим жильем, но у Женевьевы перехватило дыхание, как будто лишь сейчас она поняла, как далеко оказалась от дома. Эта мысль внезапно отозвалась тянущим сладким ощущением внизу живота, и Женевьева вновь подумала о Константине, наконец-то разделяя его чувства: в подобную ночь нельзя просто уснуть, ничем ее не отметив, словно оказаться на Тир-Фради — все равно что перейти по мосту с одного берега на другой.

Ей даже захотелось приготовить что-нибудь экстравагантное к приходу Константина, но едва ли она могла тягаться с ним по этой части — да что там, Женевьева чуть не расхохоталась, представив, как среди ночи требует от заспанных слуг наполнить ванну цветочными лепестками или застелить постель алыми шелковыми простынями. Уже утром вся Новая Серена будет судачить, что кузина слабоумного наместника — та еще бесстыжая шлюха, и за эту парочку Просветленный покарает колонию мором и гладом.

И все же промелькнувшая мысль о бесстыдстве заставила Женевьеву задуматься. Она вернулась в комнату и опустилась на колени перед сундуком, который даже не велела разбирать, уверенная, что вещи из него долго ей не понадобится. Это была часть ее приданого; Женевьева никогда не взяла бы его с собой, если бы не мать: княгиню де Сарде согревала мысль, что дочери однажды пригодятся вещи, любовно отобранные материнскими руками. Тут, среди прочего, был ларец с драгоценностями, которые Женевьева никогда не стала бы носить по собственной воле, дюжина пресловутых шелковых простыней — скользких и таких холодных, что лежать на них было все равно что на леднике, и два древних, неимоверно уродливых и столь же дорогих гобелена. А еше ночная сорочка — подарок, который Женевьева никак не ожидала получить от своей добропорядочной матушки.

«Мне кажется, она как нельзя лучше подойдет для твоей первой брачной ночи», — сказала княгиня с лукавой улыбкой, и это было первым потрясением. Второе случилось, когда Женевьева как следует рассмотрела протянутый ей ворох газовой ткани.

Крой сорочки был скромным: ниспадающие складки ткани прикрывали тело до самых пят, оставляя открытыми только кисти рук, а шелковая лента удерживала запахнутым ворот. Должно быть, в похожих рубахах отходили ко сну телемские кардиналы — да только вот едва ли они носили тончайший газ. Ткань не была совсем прозрачной, но, смотрясь сейчас в зеркало, Женевьева не без смущения признала, что ее смуглое тело просвечивает через белый газ довольно волнующе. Все угадывалось, но ничего нельзя было разглядеть наверняка.

Дорого бы она дала за то, чтобы узнать что-то о своем отце: дарила ли мать эту сорочку в надежде на то, что Женевьева получит восхитительную ночь любви, или хоть как-то возбудит чувственность равнодушного или сурового супруга?

Взволнованная, как девственница, Женевьева присела за туалетный столик и вновь принялась расчесывать волосы, но в этой сорочке она чувствовала себя хуже, чем голой. Ткань скользила по телу, словно руки любовника, оглаживая груди, задевая соски, касаясь холмика между ног, и Женевьева быстро поняла, что если Константин не появится прямо сейчас, она получит свое удовольствие без него, не оставив ему ни капли.

Она вздохнула с облегчением, услышав, как открывается дверь, и даже забыла отчитать кузена за то, что он, по своему обыкновению, и не подумал постучать, и поднялась ему навстречу.

Константин замер в дверях, и Женевьеве приятно было прочесть восхищение, почти благоговение, на его лице. Впрочем, это выражение быстро сменилось обычной самоуверенной улыбкой. Константин шагнул в комнату, на ходу развязывая пояс атласного халата, и Женевьева ничуть не удивилась, обнаружив, что под ним не оказалось даже ночной рубахи. Халат соскользнул на пол, и Константин выступил из него, словно избавляясь от бесполезной старой шкуры.

В двадцать шесть лет его тело оставалось таким же юношески гибким и худощавым, как и в девятнадцать; он ухаживал за ним тщательнее любой куртизанки и, как подозревала Женевьева, втайне гордился тем, что еще не начал матереть. Обычно она упрекала Константина за суетность и тщеславие, но сейчас только наслаждалась его видом ожившей статуи, гладкой и безупречной.

— Вижу, эмиссар, по рассмотрению вы нашли мои аргументы очень убедительными? — поинтересовался он, прослеживая пальцами очертания сначала плеч, потом рук, потом бедер столь невесомо, что едва касался даже ткани, но по телу Женевьевы все равно прошла дрожь, соски поднялись, отчетливей проступая под тканью, и Константин усмехнулся, довольный, словно победа уже осталась за ним.

Но разве это было неправдой?

— Только сегодня, ваша светлость. Только сегодня.

Непросто было угадать, чего ему захочется в следующий момент: порой Константин пытался поразить ее утонченной искушенностью в искусстве любви, наверняка усвоенной у тех же куртизанок, на которых растрачивал отцовские деньги, иногда был безыскусен и тороплив, как мальчишка, порой жаждал нежности и почти целомудренных объятий. Сейчас он просто стоял, продолжая легонько поглаживать ее бедра.

— Знаешь, о чем я подумал, когда увидел тебя? — сказал он наконец. — Что представляю, как обладал бы тобой возле водопада. Ты стояла бы среди белоснежной пены, нагая, словно языческая богиня, и я...

Значит, сегодня настроение было поэтическим.

— Взял бы меня на мокрых холодных камнях, наверняка cреди насекомых, кружащих над нами, и диких зверей, наблюдающих из кустов. Откуда у тебя такие фантазии?

Он с шаловливой улыбкой пожал плечами, прежде чем опустился перед ней на колени. Женевьева ощутила через ткань его влажное дыхание.

— Может... — шепнул Константин, прижимаясь к лобку носом и скользя все ниже, — потому что я сейчас стою у водопада?

Он не мог бы заставить ее замолчать более убедительно. 

Далеко не всегда их ночные встречи оставляли Женевьеву полностью удовлетворенной: обычно ей требовалось больше времени, чем Константину, и, если она не притягивала его руку к нужному месту, нередко он уже задремывал рядом, насытившийся и довольный, пока она завершала дело собственными пальцами. Но сегодня Константин был мучительно нетороплив — или, может быть, она, возбужденная новизной обстановки и дразнящими прикосновениями ткани к телу, разгорелась быстрее обыкновенного. Константин долго не позволял ей сбросить сорочку, поглаживая, облизывая и покусывая нежные места прямо через газ, и даже когда развязал и вытянул шелковую ленту у ворота, далеко не сразу скользнул ладонью по обнажившейся груди. Женевьева отомстила ему, обвив ленточку вокруг твердого члена и тоже лишь мимолетно скользнув подушечкой пальца по головке. Они оба изнемогали и бросали друг другу вызов одновременно, пока сорочка превращалась в пропитанное потом и телесными соками тряпье, а когда наконец оно было сорвано, и Константин навис над Женевьевой, та чуть не задохнулась от удовольствия, просто глядя в его красивое лицо с плотно сжатыми губами — лицо не избалованного сластолюбивого мальчишки, а мужчины.

Скорее всего, утром она посмеялась бы над тем, как причудливо туманят сознание чувственные грезы, но сейчас Женевьева верила, что сбудется придуманная Константином примета, и они возьмут от жизни на Тир-Фради все, что возможно. Она будет счастливой. Она победит малихор. Она почувствует себя богиней.


	2. Хоть что-то

Губы Константина сухие и потрескавшиеся; когда Женевьева подносит к ним чашку, то не может перестать думать о запекшейся земляной корке на свежей могиле. Но сегодня ему лучше: он долго и жадно пьет, а потом садится, откинувшись на взбитые ею подушки. Он еще не начал меняться — кожа чистая, радужка не помутнела, только под глазами залегли отечные темные полукружия. Можно попробовать убедить себя, что это утро не отличается от остальных, когда она приходила выхаживать Константина после гулянки, а он капризничал и жаловался, что умирает.

Только сейчас он действительно умирает.

— Дай мне зеркало.

Тон требовательный, почти обычный: Константин всегда пекся о своей внешности, но она научилась распознавать в его голосе опасные подрагивающие нотки. Если вслушиваться в них, можно вновь услышать отчаянный крик: «Я не хочу умирать! Не хочу, не хочу, не хочу! Я слишком молод!», поэтому важно передать ему зеркальце, не замешкавшись, сделав вид, что рука подрагивает только из-за тяжести металлической оправы.

— Я и так могу сказать тебе, как ты выглядишь. Как лентяй. Заспавшийся симпатичный лентяй.

Константин жадно изучает свое отражение.

— Какая жалость. А я-то надеялся, что уже сегодня смогу отпугнуть своим видом Курсийона. У него когда-нибудь закончатся бумаги на подпись?

Дребезжание в голосе почти исчезает. Константин улыбается ей, а она улыбается ему — и может поклясться, что сейчас они думают об одном и том же: а вдруг это просто ошибка? Наверняка у черной крови должно быть другое объяснение, какая-то местная болезнь, никто не болеет малихором на благословенном Тир-Фради... Но они оба слишком долго следили, то с неверием, то с нарастающим ужасом, за симптомами ее матери, чтобы сейчас обмануться.

Улыбка Константина меркнет; сначала Женевьеве кажется, что он прочел и эту мысль, но потом она понимает, что он всего лишь разглядывает ее дорожный костюм.

— Ты уезжаешь? Надолго?

Раньше ей хотелось дать ему затрещину за эти обиженные интонации маленького ребенка, теперь же — сгрести в охапку и сжимать в объятиях, уговаривая не тосковать и не бояться; потому что она тоже боится; потому что мечтает сбежать из дворца наместника в самый дальний уголок острова; потому что не хочет однажды вернуться и найти Константина с изуродованным глубокими рубцами лицом, глядящего в стену слепыми бельмами.

— Да, дела в Хикмете, — произносит она половину — малую часть — ничего из того, что хочет сказать на самом деле. — Постараюсь вернуться к исходу месяца. Не скучай.

— Ах, милая кузина, — Константин качает головой, и его улыбка вновь расцветает. — Никогда не сдаешься?

На самом деле, это уже не имеет ничего общего с упорством; скорее уж, ее поиски — оборотная сторона отчаяния, но невозможно сказать об этом Константину. Он столько раз шутил, что им стоило бы обменяться именами: ему больше подходит ее, морское, напоминающее о колыхании волн, а она могла бы стать константой его жизни. Разумеется, не стоило принимать эту болтовню всерьез... но они всегда, сколько Женевьева себя помнит, были вместе; как Константин может исчезнуть бесследно, а она — остаться без него?

Она все-таки сгребает его за кружева ночной рубахи и подтягивает к себе, целует — вернее, тычется губами — куда придется. Кожа пергаментная, даже щетина кажется ломкой, словно сухостой. Когда Женевьева находит его губы своими, кожица на них трескается, и рот наполняет вкус крови и чего-то сладкого, гнилостного — еще один признак болезни. Порыв отпрянуть возникает так же неожиданно, как и желание прижаться, но рука Константина ложится на затылок, и Женевьева сдерживает себя, не отстраняясь. Позволяя уже ему целовать ее, она торопливо расстегивает пуговицы на вороте рубахи, просовывает под нее руку и ненавидит себя за то, что чувствует облегчение от того, что кожа на груди влажная от испарины, почти обычная на ощупь. Она не знает, смогла бы ласкать живую мумию, а так мало времени осталось до того, как любое прикосновение начнет причинять Константину боль. 

В прошлый раз он прямо спросил, не ложится ли она с ним просто из жалости, и Женевьеве с трудом удалось уйти от ответа. Может быть, это действительно жалость. Она не знает. Любимым Константин был для нее гораздо дольше, чем любовником, а страсть — слово из прошлой жизни, где все были здоровы и полны надежд; сейчас же они жмутся друг к другу, как перепуганные дети. Скорее всего, поэтому Константин не повторяет свой вопрос, а она торопливо избавляется от одежды негнущимися пальцами.

Он лихорадочно нежен, но слишком много черных мыслей роится в голове, обволакивая, словно приторный запах болезни, чтобы она таяла, как прежде, под его руками. Женевьеве немного больно, когда Константин входит в нее, но она стискивает зубы и глядит в потолок поверх его плеча, ероша слежавшиеся волосы на его затылке. Константин все равно не продержится долго, и удовольствие уже неважно — еще одна отвратительная мысль в копилку прочих, почти такая же отвратительная, как то, что она на самом деле пытается получить от него. Украсть.

Она не позволяет Константину отстраниться в последний момент, оплетает его ногами, впивается ногтями в лопатки, пока он содрогается, изливаясь в нее до последней капли, и продолжает лежать, придавленная обмякшим тяжелым телом, бормочет что-то, сама не понимая что, поглаживает, будто извиняясь, его спину.

Ощущая внутри себя его семя.

Это безумие — пытаться зачать ребенка от больного малихором. Иногда Женевьева надеется, что у нее ничего не выйдет, так же страстно, как в другие дни мечтает об удаче. Она хочет, чтобы все было иначе, но о слово «все» можно только колотиться, как мухе о стекло. Она может только брести по следу шепотков и невнятных слухов о панацее, расспрашивать, преследовать, возвращаться в Новую Серену и долго медлить, прежде чем подняться к Константину. И брать везде хоть что-то.


	3. Крохи

Это непривычно для нее — убегать в воспоминания детства, почему-то липко-приторные, точно переспелый финик; так, наверное, всегда бывает с памятью, тщательно очищенной от всего горчащего. Но Женевьеве нужны эти крохи сахарной сладости — все равно ей не перебить горечь настоящего.

Она представляет себе Константина малышом, которого и сама больше помнит по портрету в дядином дворце: пухлощекого, большеглазого, с розовым капризным ртом и золотистыми локонами — эти локоны уже на ее памяти кузен безжалостно обкорнал похищенными у садовника ножницами. В шесть лет он бунтовал против всего, что делало его «хорошеньким», так же яростно, как в восемнадцать вызывал гнев отца нарочито томным, почти женственным видом. Всю жизнь он не просто не оправдывал ожиданий родителей — он их сокрушал с отчаянным удовлетворением, и Женевьева вдруг задумывается, не унаследует ли ребенок это свойство от Константина.

Ребенок. Она до сих пор не верит, что он будет. Нет — он уже есть, где-то внутри нее, невидимый, затаившийся, словно враг или смертельная болезнь, и Женевьева ненавидит себя за то, что думает о нем иногда с таким ужасом, прежде чем вновь обратиться мыслями к светловолосому малышу.

Горечь и приторная сладость — кажется, она утратила возможность ощущать что-то кроме этих вкусов.

Каждое утро она придирчиво осматривает себя, но пока не видит в теле никаких изменений. Ее не тошнит, она не хочет постоянно спать, груди не набухли. Женевьева мучительно пытается вспомнить еще какие-нибудь признаки беременности, но в итоге только жалеет о том, что не прислушивалась внимательнее к болтовне замужних приятельниц. Дети должны были стать частью какой-то другой, будущей жизни, в которую она никогда не стремилась, — жизни с выбранным дядей мужем, удачным завершением политической сделки.

Мать так долго берегла ее детскую чистоту от нравов княжеского двора: в их крыле дворца не было ни обнаженных статуй, ни картин, ни книг, способных замарать невинное воображение. Женевьева помнит — и будто бы сама ощущает до сих пор — смятение княгини, когда ей все же пришлось завести с дочерью разговор о регулах. Как же смущалась бедная матушка, объясняя, что Просветленный одновременно дарует ей возможность иметь детей, а потому взрослеющая девушка должна быть особо осторожной и не пускать до брака мужчину в свою постель, если не хочет изведать позор и горе.

Теперь-то Женевьева может вспоминать об этом с улыбкой, но сколько часов тогда она провела на коленях в часовне, внезапной истовой верой пугая даже княгиню, молясь, чтобы Просветленный не наказывал ее слишком сурово за то, что мужчина все же оказывается в ее постели? Сколько раз в страхе рассматривала себя в зеркало, проверяя, не растет ли живот? Но как можно было отказать Константину, когда он страдал и умирал от очередной простуды?

Когда они были детьми, кузен любую болезнь переносил так, словно она его последняя. Не отпускал Женевьеву от себя, клал голову ей на колени и просил приглядеть за тем, чтобы он не умер, пока спит, — так жалобно, что она всегда сдавалась. Женевьева честно старалась выдерживать это бдение, но случалось, они засыпали в одной кровати, и каждое утро начиналось с ожидания неизбежной кары. Поделиться своими страхами с Константином она не решалась, уже тогда не веря, что он женится на ней: наследники престола не берут в жены милых кузин, им подбирают самых уродливых принцесс в соседних государствах. Сколько бы продлилось это ожидание горя и позора, если бы не Курт, однажды заставший ее в слезах, вызнавший их причину и кое-как, запинаясь не меньше княгини, растолковавший пару вещей?

...Вдруг ребенок умрет еще в утробе? Родится зараженным малихором? Вдруг это будет скрюченный уродец без глаз и ног или лишенное разума существо, которое она обречет на жалкое существование? Как могла она поступить так эгоистично, так опрометчиво?

У Женевьевы раскалывается голова от изматывающих мыслей, а может, и от запаха мастики, которой натирают паркет во дворце наместника: никогда раньше та не пахла столь отвратительно. Женевьева мимоходом задумывается, не стоит ли поговорить об этом с мажордомом, но сил исполнять роль еще и хозяйки дома у нее нет. Она не представляет, как скажет Константину об очередной неудаче. Лекарство от малихора все больше напоминает призрачного оленя из рассказов няньки, погоня за которым заводила обезумевших охотников только в топь.

К головной боли добавляется еще и тошнота. Мастика воняет так, что хочется выбежать на свежий воздух, но слуга уже распахивает дверь кабинета.

Кузен поднимается ей навстречу, и Женевьева встает как вкопанная, едва встретившись с ним взглядом. Она видит, как вымученная улыбка сползает с губ Константина, с каким стыдом он отворачивается, пытается спрятать лицо, — но язык и ноги отнимаются на несколько невыносимо долгих мгновений. Конечно, ее предупредили, что ему стало хуже, но Женевьева даже не подозревала, что малихор может прогрессировать настолько быстро. Матушка почти четыре месяца появлялась в свете, маскируя белилами струпья и потемневшие вены, а с Константином они не виделись всего одиннадцать дней, но болезнь пожрала его, точно лесной пожар, и его лицо — это лицо мумии. Кажется, он еще не утратил полностью зрение, но глаза ввалились, взгляд угас, а вены на лбу и висках уродливо вздулись. Женевьеве страшно представить, чего стоит кузену, когда-то рыдавшему от вида ланцета для кровопусканий, просто одеться: самая легкая ткань будто обжигает иссохшую кожу, а он все еще старается выглядеть достойно должности наместника, даже щегольски; должно быть, кипящая смола не причиняет таких мучений, как этот камзол.

Наконец Женевьева приходит в себя.

— Мой... — она проглатывает слово «бедный», — Константин!

Она бросается к нему, молясь о том, чтобы не случилось непоправимого, чтобы Константин не принял ее замешательство за отвращение или страх, самыми кончиками пальцев касается его щек, просит не прятаться. Он упрямо отворачивается. 

— Не надо, милая кузина, — голос больше похож на еле слышный шелест; с каждым словом на губах растрескивается грубая корка, — знаю, я теперь чудовище.

— Прекрати! — она все же разворачивает Константина к себе, легонько целует. — Чудовищем ты был, сколько я тебя помню, а сейчас ты просто болен.

Вкус крови, неизменный спутник их последних поцелуев, смешивается с запахом мастики, и пустой желудок скручивается узлом. Женевьева едва удерживается на ногах — она никогда не подозревала, что приступ тошноты может быть сродни удару молотом.

— Женевьева?.. — Его голос доносится, словно через слой ваты. — Ты вся в испарине. Тебе нехорошо? Женевьева, Женевьева!

Его лицо плывет перед глазами Женевьевы, и ей вдруг кажется, что призрачный олень, за которым мчится безумный охотник, это даже не лекарство, это сам Константин; вот-вот он заведет ее в топь, где она захлебнется.

Константин все же успевает подхватить ее, прежде чем она оседает на пол, и оба вскрикивают: он — от боли, Женевьева — от того, что причинила боль ему. Но запах мастики, кажется, способен ее убить; она кое-как высвобождается из рук Константина и склоняется над столом в позорной позе, пытаясь переждать рвотные спазмы, рвущие пополам внутренности.

Наконец она немного приходит в себя, дрожащая и мокрая как мышь. Невыносимо стыдно взглянуть сейчас на Константина, но выражение животного ужаса на лице кузена становится для нее полной неожиданностью. Константин выглядит так, словно хочет и снова схватить ее в объятия, и убежать как можно дальше.

— Ты больна? — Он почти кричит; корка на губах лопнула, рот — сплошная кровоточащая рана. — Я заразил тебя?!

Струйка крови бежит по подбородку, но Константин не обращает на это внимания. Женевьева поднимает тяжелую слабую руку и стирает алую каплю.

— Нет, нет, это все мастика... Тут душно... мне надо позавтракать...

Ей надо что-то придумать, успокоить его, но в голове не единой мысли, сил тоже нет, хочется лечь прямо на пол.

Константин, кажется, даже не слышит ее.

— У меня все так же начиналось, так же, так же! — твердит он как заведенный. — Ты заразилась, я тебя заразил...

— Нет. Думаю, это из-за ребенка.

Так просто. А она ведь даже не собиралась ему говорить, во всяком случае — вот так, мимоходом.

— Какого ребенка?

Константин повторяет последнее слово так, словно оно — диковинное сочетание букв из языка островитян, имя демона или древнего божества.

— Я беременна.

Несколько мгновений он смотрит на нее, переводя ошеломленный взгляд с лица на живот, и вдруг поспешно отступает, будто услышав признание в болезни еще более ужасной, чем малихор, хватается за спинку кресла. Повисает долгая, не обещающая ничего доброго тишина. Женевьеве кажется, что она готова ко всему, даже к вопросу, от кого ребенок, но слова Константина все равно бьют ее наотмашь:

— Как ты могла так поступить со мной? Я ведь даже не увижу, как он растет!

Ей нечего ответить, нечем оправдаться. Она чувствует себя так, словно забавы ради украла у Константина что-то дорогое, а теперь наблюдает за отчаянными поисками. Он все пытается подобрать слова, шевелит губами, но в конце концов просто падает в кресло, прячет в ладонях лицо. Кажется, он вот-вот потеряет сознание, и первый порыв Женевьевы — подхватить Константина, удержать, но она боится, сделав движение, увидеть отвращение и гадливость уже на его лице.

Теперь она зачумленная в этой комнате.

Ночью Константину становится хуже. Крики, в которых нет почти ничего человеческого, разносятся по дворцу, и Женевьева бежит в его комнаты босиком, в одном рубашке.

Спальня похожа на поле битвы, где доктора склонились над умирающим, словно ожидающее поживы воронье. Константин мечется на кровати среди сбитых простыней и растерзанных подушек, на которых Женевьева видит следы зубов, — и вдруг отчаянно желает, чтобы это была агония: ни одно человеческое существо не заслуживает продления таких страданий.

Но все же какое-то из снадобий, которые вливают в рот Константина, начинает действовать: конвульсии и крики прекращаются, дыхание выравнивается. Константин обводит комнату мутным взглядом, останавливается на Женевьеве — и его пальцы вздрагивают, пытаясь к ней протянуться. Только ей он позволяет обтереть его исхудавшее, изъеденное болезнью до живого мяса, тело влажной губкой, и она решается отпустить докторов.

— Побуду с тобой до утра, совсем как в детстве, помнишь? Только обычно это ты забирался в мою постель, несносный мальчишка! Сначала от нянек убегал, потом от дядьки... Бедная моя матушка — она считала это ужасно неприличным, даже когда тебе и семи еще не было! Помнишь, она в сердцах пообещала, что велит сшить для тебя куклу в мой рост, чтобы ты мог обниматься с ней, сколько захочешь, а ты вцепился в меня так, словно меня собрались насовсем подменить каким-то тряпичным чучелом!

Веселая болтовня дается Женевьеве нелегко, но лучше она будет вспоминать своевольного маленького мальчика, чем беспечного красавца, чьим обнаженным телом любовалась всего три месяца — и целую жизнь — назад. Она залезает на кровать и осторожно устраивает голову Константина на своих коленях. Он снова напряжен, кулаки сжаты — похоже, боль возвращается — но благодарно вздыхает, и Женевьева принимается перебирать темные от пота волосы.

— Попробуй поспать, мой милый принц. Я за тобой пригляжу.

Она не рассчитывает услышать что-то от него в ответ: Константин обессилен приступом, возможно, его сознание мутится от постоянной боли и одурманивающих снадобий, а может, он и не хочет с ней говорить, но он вдруг произносит, негромко, но вполне разборчиво:

— Мне страшно, Женевьева. Почему мне так страшно и больно?

Хотела бы она сама сейчас вцепиться зубами в подушку или в руку, заглушить готовое вырваться рыдание, но нельзя потревожить Константина. Но что она может ему ответить? Почему заболел именно он, добросердечный, любознательный, так восторженно ожидавший встречи с удивительным Тир-Фради? Почему заболела ее добрая матушка, вырастившая как родную чужого ребенка? Почему на континенте умерли и умирают те, кого они знали, и те, кого никогда не встретили бы, праведники и прогнившие души, старики и младенцы?

— Пожалуйста, потерпи еще немного. Мне сказали, где найти лекаря, лучшего на Тир-Фради. До его деревни всего несколько часов пути. Не успеешь оглянуться, как мы уже вернемся.

В измученных глазах Константина она не видит ни проблеска надежды. В самом деле, чем может помочь местный знахарь, если островитянам не приходилось сталкиваться с малихором, а облегчить страдания не могут лучшие врачи Хикмета и Сан-Матеуса?

— Тебе надо отдохнуть, — шепчет он снова. — У тебя будет ребенок.

Удивительно, как больно бьет это «у тебя».

— Подожду, пока мы оба сможем отдохнуть спокойно.

Константин дергает уголком рта. В его взгляде нет насмешки, только усталость и ласка, и Женевьева вдруг чувствует себя несмышленой девочкой. Странно: никогда раньше она даже не задумывалась над тем, что Константин старше. Он всегда был ее маленьким кузеном, и даже когда они начали делить постель не для того, чтобы обниматься во время болезни, понимала ли она вполне, что Константин давно не мальчишка-переросток, а взрослый мужчина?

— Я отдохну уже в могиле, — говорит он просто.

Он облизывает пересохшие губы и что-то добавляет — так тихо, что Женевьева не может быть уверена, что верно это расслышала, даже склонившись к его голове. Но она и не хочет быть уверена, что он действительно произнес: «Лучше убей меня».


	4. Пустота

Это то, что было ее кузеном. Это то, что было ее возлюбленным. Худеньким мальчиком, с которым она играла, несносным подростком, который ее поддразнивал, красивым мужчиной, который обнимал ее по ночам. По-своему это существо тоже было прекрасно в своей ненасытности, дерзости, даже безумии — так можно любоваться причудливо искривленным деревом — но оно было чем угодно, только не Константином.

Почему от этого становилось только больнее?

Константин умер вдали от нее, и она даже не простилась с ним по-настоящему. Быстро поцеловала на прощание, почувствовала, как скользнули по тыльной стороне ладони его пальцы, — Константин совсем ненадолго задержал ее руку в своей, ведь они расставались на пару дней, не больше, — и только у дверей обернулась, отвечая улыбкой на его улыбку. Впервые за долгие недели она покидала его без невыносимой тяжести на сердце.

Как только притупилась боль, вернулась надежда. Константин был все еще очень слаб, раны на коже плохо затягивались, ночами его лихорадило, но он сам садился в постели, с аппетитом проглатывал бульон и пытался заводить речь о вине — «Только для укрепления сил, конечно!». Теперь, когда рядом был Катасах, Женевьева могла спокойно спать в собственной постели, но Константин все равно любил, когда вечерами она ложилась рядом, и они шептались перед сном, как в детстве.

— Интересно, что у меня получилось? — спросил Константин за день до того, как для него — для них — все кончилось.

Женевьева, уже начинавшая дремать от непривычного спокойствия на душе, с недоумением приподнялась. 

— О чем ты?  
Константин, до того смотревший в потолок, повернулся к ней и вдруг быстро коснулся ладонью ее едва   
округлившегося живота.

— Он будет похож на меня?

После той мучительной ночи Константин ни разу не упоминал о ребенке. Это малодушно радовало Женевьеву: даже одно слово могло вновь перевернуть все. Что если Константин копит в себе ненависть к нежеланному, ненужному ему бастарду? Что если хочет, чтобы она избавилась от ребенка? Женевьева и сама порой не могла понять, что чувствует и чего желает.

— Не знаю, — сказала она растерянно. — А почему тебе кажется, что будет «он»?

Думая о ребенке, она всегда представляла себе маленького Константина, но на самом деле никогда не задумывалась о том, какого пола будет дитя. Это был просто «ребенок», не сын или дочь.

Константин взглянул на нее с искренним недоумением.

— Я же д`Орсей, — заявил он без тени сомнения. — В нашей семье всегда первыми рождаются мальчики.

Женевьеве захотелось стукнуть его в плечо, поддразнить, что же будет делать столь самоуверенный господин, если у него родится девочка, но легкомысленный порыв исчез так же быстро, как и налетел. Лицо Константина по-прежнему было изможденным, изуродованным болезнью, глаза затягивала старческая мутная пелена. Он получил только передышку, а не спасение.

— Я обязательно позабочусь о вас, — Константин, поморщившись, тронул языком треснувшую губу. — Сделаю все для того, чтобы мой отец не мог заявить на него права. Хватит чуши про великий долг д`Орсеев... мы вырвемся из этой клетки!

Женевьева еле слышно вздохнула, опуская голову на подушку. Она не сомневалась, что про них с Константином давно шепчутся в Новой Серене — невозможно скрыть любовную связь в маленькой колонии, где все на глазах друг у друга. А уж когда ее живот начнет расти... Она легко может повторить судьбу Арелвин, если князь и княгиня узнают, кто отец ребенка. Они так ненавидят друг друга, что ни разу не делили постель после рождения Константина, и если он умрет, династия д`Орсеев прервется. Значит, им будет нужен наследник — а не его мать. Многих женщин материнство сводит в могилу; кого удивит, если княжна де Сарде тоже станет жертвой родильной горячки или непоправимо подорвет здоровье тяжелыми родами? Тетка знает толк в ядах.

— Я бы хотела, чтобы у ребенка был твой цвет волос... Может быть, твои руки, улыбка... Но только не твой характер! И не мой тоже. Пусть он или она станет кем-то совершенно иным.

Константин молчал так долго, что Женевьева испугалась, не обидела ли его этим заявлением. Но когда он заговорил, в его голосе вновь зазвучали шутливые нотки:

— Говорят, мы обретаем бессмертие в своих детях, хотя, наверное, мой отец предпочел бы забвение при жизни, чем продолжение во мне, если бы мог выбирать. Что ж, настало мое время испытать удачу.

Он был задумчив, хоть и шутил; должно быть, уже тогда все было решено. Возможно, ей стоило насторожиться, расспросить его — но, ничего не зная наперед, что бы почувствовала она, добившись ответа? Наверняка только надежду.

Когда оно впервые шагнуло к ней, улыбаясь губами Константина, Женевьева попятилась. Она сама тогда не поняла, что это был страх, — нутряной, физический страх животного, почуявшего рядом опасного чужака. Но улыбка «Константина» померкла, и ей тут же стало стыдно. Ее не пугали раны и язвы, но она готова отшатнуться от объятий ол он менави из-за каких-то тайных предубеждений? После того, как Константин столько лет целовал ее метку, уверяя, что не видел ничего прекраснее этого зеленого кружева под кожей?

Она заставила себя шагнуть к нему, не вырвалась, когда чужие руки накрыли ее бедра, а губы — прижались к ее губам.

— Моя счастливая звезда, — шептал «Константин» между поцелуями, — как же мне не хватало этого, как же мне не хватало тебя! Все плохое кончилось, мы будем счастливы, ты мне веришь, веришь?

Женевьева целовала его, помогала стаскивать с них обоих одежду, не могла только шептать в ответ, — но слов уже и не требовалось. «Константин» подтолкнул ее, подтолкнул к письменному столу, и она поспешно наклонилась, прижалась грудью и животом к столешнице, — лишь бы не смотреть ему в лицо, пока смятение и стыд только нарастали, — и холодная твердость дерева оказалась приятней прикосновений живой теплой плоти.

Он не был груб; пожалуй, он был даже менее эгоистичен, чем Константин настоящий, которому подчас не хватало терпения, да и мастерства, чтобы позаботиться прежде всего об ее удовольствии, и все-таки Женевьева чувствовала себя так, словно легла под незнакомца.

Ее тело протестовало из-за каких-то мелочей — но из-за них становилось неправильным все. Изменился его запах; он целовал ее чуть иначе; говорил с другой интонацией; чуть иначе касался. Женевьева не могла расслабиться, почувствовать, что Константин, ее Константин, действительно с ней, и соитие оставило ее измученной и опустошенной. А он, счастливый, прижимал Женевьеву к себе, и целовал, и снова рассказывал, какой прекрасной станет теперь их жизнь.

Даже умерев и переродившись, он продолжал любить ее. И это знание тоже навсегда останется на ее совести. Быть может, будь у них чуть больше времени... Но ведь и тогда он уже все решил.

— Ты сам на себя не похож! — вырвалось у нее всего однажды, когда Константин отказал в помощи жителям Хикмета и Сан-Матеуса.

— А может быть, перестал быть похож на то, что нравилось всем вокруг? — заявил он в ответ. — Глупенького зайчика Константина, такого мягонького, такого беспомощного. Приятно опекать такого, правда? Ох, только не подумай, что я говорю о тебе, милая кузина, — он тут же заключил ее в объятия. — Я знаю, ты всегда была на моей стороне. Ты думаешь, наши добрые соседи пришли бы нам на помощь, угрожай нам беда? Я всего лишь отказался решать чужие проблемы, они бы разорвали нас быстрее диких тварей. Давно пора показать этим тощим старым лисам, что их зубы никуда не годятся.

И все же, должно быть, он говорил именно о ней.

Разве не этого она хотела? Чтобы Константин перестал дурачиться, выставляя себя безмозглым фанфароном, а потом еще и жаловаться, что никто его не принимает всерьез? Он перенес немыслимые страдания, заглянул смерти в глаза — разве не после такого меняются люди? Неужели втайне она мечтала остаться благоразумнейшей из кузин, которая ругает и порой дерет за уши легкомысленного мальчишку? Быть может, она лишь оправдывала какой-то «неправильностью» Константина свою досаду на него?

— Что ж, если ты так желаешь отправиться к ним на помощь... как тебе будет угодно, милая кузина! Разве могу я тебе отказать?

Но Константин сказал бы то же самое совсем иначе.

Почему он ненадолго стал собой, только когда пути назад уже не было?

— Ради тебя, ради нас! Чтобы мы наконец-то обрели свободу!

Послание мертвеца. Слова, которые Константин берег для нее, которые произнес про себя, когда, пошатываясь от слабости, брел рядом с Катасахом по лесной тропе. Которые помогли ему без страха и сомнений полоснуть кинжалом руку, соединяя свою жизнь с Тир-Фради. Ради нее. Ради ребенка. Ради их будущего.

Какой же насмешкой все обернулось.

Он протягивал ей кинжал, и чужие глаза сияли так же, как у Константина, когда они отправлялись на далекий Тир-Фради, к великанским деревьям и тварям величиной в гору, — в удивительный край, где наверняка творятся чудеса и сбываются самые смелые желания. Его улыбка была такой же яркой, как у Константина, когда он обернулся и схватил ее за руку, и спросил, помнит ли она, как рассказывала ему сказки, пока он болел?

«Ну еще одну историю, Женевьева!» — просил он каждый раз. — «Пожалуйста-пожалуйста!» А она всегда разыгрывала строгость: «Завтра. Только завтра. А сейчас — спокойной ночи...»

...Милый принц.  
Конечно, ей никогда не наглядеться на эти длинные ресницы, отбрасывающие на щеки тень. На разметавшиеся волосы — уже не золотые, но все такие же мягкие. На красивые очертания губ, в которых все еще угадывается улыбка. Ей придется уйти. Она уйдет. Ради него, ради ребенка, ради будущего. Новая история обязательно начнется завтра.  
А пока что пусть Константин спокойно спит на ее коленях.


End file.
